The invention relates in particular to the area of restoration of buildings on which façade plates are installed. Façade plates are usually fastened with metal anchors on a supporting wall of a building. The metal anchors divert a vertical load of the façade plates into the supporting wall. Furthermore, the metal anchors hold the façade plates installed at a distance to the supporting wall in the horizontal direction.
During the course of time, thermally induced tension and aggressive exhaust gases in the air may cause the metal anchors to break out. This may cause the façade plates to become disconnected and to fall from the building. This presents a significant danger to passers-by. Facades with damaged façade anchors must be immediately renovated or restored.
As defined by the state of technology, it is required that the building either be covered with new façade plates or the old façade plates must be removed and the façade redone with new anchors. Both renovation measures are extremely costly and time-consuming.
In addition to this, it is also known that for the securing of loose façade plates must be provided a reach-through hole bored through the façade plate and this must be secured to the supporting wall with a screw. Although this prevents the façade plates from falling off, the façade plates are not held in the horizontal direction. In particular, during a storm, such façade plates become loose and wobble. This may cause the façade plate to break or fall off.